Kemuri Iburi
First Name: Kemuri Last Name: ''' Iburi '''IMVU Username: SphinxKadet Nickname(s): Muri or Ri DOB: ''' December 7 '''Age: 13 Affiliation: Baragakure Shinobi Rank: Genin Occupation: Ninja Personality & Behavior: Kemuri was one to always stay under the radar. No one really suspects anything of her, nor do they find her as a problem child. She is categorized by others as an “ EMO “ because of her love for dark clothing and “ Someone who is anti-social ,“ because she doesn’t speak much to anyone. Neither of these are true, referring to the titles at least. If there was a required title for her, it would be “ One who only does what benefits her. “ This is due to her personality, which could be defined as “ Neutral Evil. “ Kemuri has been on this world for 13 years, December 7th marking the day of her beginning, and she has yet to go out of her way to do anything or say anything that does not show her favor in the end. As a child she wouldn’t even play with the other children of her Clan because she saw no sense of benefit from it. Kemuri, as a child, dedicated her life to training and progressing herself as a shinobi. Living with her strict Grandfather for most of her life, he was the only one who has seen the happiness of Kemuri. The young girl’s Grandfather may have been old, but he pushed her to her limits, each day, so that one day she could surpass her superiors and the elders of her Clan. Thus, sprouting her sense of loneliness and obsession with self-benefit. She cares none for others well being or anyone’s life but her own. Only those in Baragakure, who prove worthy through strength, can earn the respect and care of Kemuri. Her hearts cold, so she will stop nothing to get what she wants. No matter what it takes, she will kill, lie, and trick anyone who gets in her way. She does not care if she must walk over anyone as long as it benefits her in the end. This thirteen year old may seem innocent but she is the exact opposite. She swears like a sailor and has no respect for anyone besides herself and those above her. Also, given the conditions of her past, she is also unstable and another reason she is the way she is. Appearance: Kemuri is rather small in height, 5'0, and weighs 90 lbs. The color of her eyes differ, during the day their a grey color but in the night their a bright blue. Her outfit is all black and the trims around her jacket are orange. As for her hair its a white with black ends. Chakra Nature: Fire Release Chakra Color: ''' Silver '''Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Genin Justsu Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu - Rank C Shadow Shuriken - Rank D Iburi CLan KG: The ability to turn into smoke. Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):'''20 § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):'1 § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):'2 § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):'''1 Combat Knife '''Databook: Allies: n/a Enemies: n/a Background: December 7th, this day is the day that a young girl was born into the small clan known as the Iburi Clan. This young lady was born with grey eyes during the day and blue eyes at night, with pale skin, and the few hair strands she had were white with black ends. This girl happened to be Kemuri Iburi. Kemuriheld no special possession in this clan other than being the granddaughter of one of the Clan’s elders. However, this meant nothing because to everyone she was just known as Kemuri. It’s actually sad, to think that no one in her clan really knew of her existence besides her grandfather. She held no significant role besides training and furthering her skills. Kemuri never knew her parents, her father was assassinated after his name and picture were entered in the latest bingo book at the time, and as for her mother, she died moments after giving birth to Kemuri. Thus, causing everyone on Kemuri's mother side to hate her for quote on quote “ Killing her .“ Kemuri's father family was nowhere to be found besides her Grandfather. This old man was the only person who cared for Kemuri, and he pushed her to be the best with each passing day. Years went by and on Kemuri's 4th birthday her grandfather began teaching her and helping her to control the KG of the Iburi Clan. She knew very little about the teachings but she soon controlled the KG. However, those lessons came to a end due to a sudden war that raged on her Clan. Those who were enemies to the Iburi Clan were focused on two different objectives. One being to capture and study the of their KG, and the other being to kill off the Clan and erase their presence for the land. During this war, Kemuri's grandfather had forced her to hide in a underground ruin that was behind their home. This ruin, only known to Kemuri's Grandfather, aided Kemurito hide out for the duration of the war. She was lonely and cried the whole time, knowing that her grandfather is up there fighting and with his age she knew he didn’t stand much of a chance. With this assumption she punched the rocky ruin walls until her fist bleed, and her assumption was correct. Once the war ended she returned to the surface to find that her home as well as everything else, was burned to a crisp and she found her Grandfather near death on a riverbank that flowed through the land where the Iburi Clan were living. With tears in her eyes, she kneeled down to the ground and sat over her dying Grandfather as he told her to travel to a place known as “ Baragakure “ He told Kemuri that she’d be safe there and that she could live her life happily without fear. Soon after he spoke of this distant land, Kemuri's Grandfather died in her arms and his blood stained her skin and clothes. Once she couldn’t cry any longer, Kemuri began her journey to the village known as Baragakure No Sato. It took her a week to make it there, in the duration of that week she was forced to fight off pursuing enemies and to train alone. When she made it, she enrolled in the academy and spent that time to further her skills. Not bringing any attention to herself around this time because she saw no benefit and also had no desire for comrades. She spent five years in the academy and graduated at the top of her class. Afterwards Kemuri went into a depression for some time, missing her grandfather, now being 12 at this time of grief. She wanted to just give up but the words of her deceased Grandfather kept her from doing so, thus rising to become a Genin at the age of 13. Roleplay Library: Approval: Lady Akatori ~ ��